The Muppets' Wizard of Oz
Cast *''Muppet Performers'' *''Human Cast'' :Michelle Hippie as Dorothy Gale :[O Flannagan smells likes pee as Aunt Em :David J. Goldfarb as Uncle Henry :[Kalonkoh] as the Wizard :[James] as Himselfs :[Kenny] as Earl :Sai Minella as The Weatherman :Sun Park as Herself (uncredited) :John Hasler as Theater Man (uncredited)fsy237888888888888888888888888422q38497BLAH BLAHH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters (speaking)'' :Kermit the Frog as the Scarecrow :The Great Gonzo as Tin Thing :Fozzie Bear as the Cowardly Lion :Miss Piggy as Glinda, the Good Witch of the South :Miss Piggy as the Wicked Witch of the West :Miss Piggy as Tattypoo, the Good Witch of the North :Miss Piggy as the Wicked Witch of the East :Pepe the King Prawn as Toto :Rizzo the Rat as Mayor of Munchkinland :The Rats as the Munchkins :Sam the Eagle as the Gate Guard :Johnny Fiama :Scooter as Assistant to the Wizard :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker as Emerald City Technicians :Yolanda Rat as Munchkin *''The Flying Monkeys (speaking): Sal Minella, Sweetums, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Black Dog, Spotted Dick, Crazy Harry, Aretha, Calico, Gray Frackle, Flower-Eating Monster, Purple Frackle, Green-furred Frackle, Pink Frackle, Begoony, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Big Mean Carl, Pops, Bobo the Bear, Uncle Deadly *''Small Speaking Roles (speaking) *Clifford, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, The Swedish Chef, Foo-Foo, Camilla, Bubba, Crow, Mulch, Lew Zealand (extended cut only) *''Background Characters (non-speaking)'' *Rowlf, Bean Bunny, Zippity Zap, Jowls, Zondra, Chip, Hillary the Owl, Cameraman, Bunnies, Penguins, Robin the Frog, Pokey, Luncheon Counter Monster, Green Frackle, Inkspots, Droop, Quongo, Tosh Fraggle, Shakey Sanchez, Whaddayasay Bird, Ohboy Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Butch the Tiger, Virginia the Red Fox, Rhonda the Raccoon, Morton the Beaver, Leapovitch the Frog, Rocky Hannah Hockey, Fergus Fraggle, Fiona Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Beige Fraggle, Beastie, Mama Tree Creature, Sprocket, Skenfrith, Brio the Minstrel, Hypocritic Oaf, Frogs, Rabbits, Mr. Poodlepants, Andy and Randy Pig, Jacques Roach, Walleye Pike, Mudwell the Mudbunny, One-Eyed Jack, Bugsy Them, Tutter, Doc Hogg, Jeremiah Tortoise, Mad Monty, Clarissa, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Ojo, Elvis History The film marked the first major project after the acquisition of the Muppets property by The Walt Disney Company, which The Jim Henson Company is still consulting under. Since April 2004, the Muppets had been re-introduced to the public by way of low-key marketing and guest appearances on such shows as Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, Good Morning America and Saturday Night Live in hopes for a successful turn in the ratings by the time the new telefilm hit the air. Promotion The movie was promoted with special The Muppets' Wizard of Oz commercials that spoofed popular ABC shows at the time. Further, print ads in various magazines, as well as guest appearances of various Muppets on America's Funniest Home Videos, Jimmy Kimmel Live, The Tony Danza Show, Good Morning America and Live with Regis and Kellie helped to get the word out. In addition, Ashanti unveiled six windows at Macy's on March 20, 2005, for promotional purposes. The windows depicted scenes from the movie in conjunction with the Macy's Flower Show. The Macy's flagship store offered Muppets' Wizard of Oz plush and a T-shirt depicting the main cast during the promotional period. The movie had its world premiere screening on April 27, 2005, at the Tribeca Film Festival, introduced by Kermit the Frog and Robert De Niro. Category:Muppet Movies Category:2005 Category:Ohboy Bird